


New Home for the Holidays

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-29
Updated: 2008-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	New Home for the Holidays

**Title:** New Home for the Holidays  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** AU  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s prompt #49: Gifts.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** Neville is welcomed for the holidays.

  
~

New Home for the Holidays

~

Neville sighed. The Burrow was bustling, and he could hear distant squealing, the shrill noise setting his teeth on edge.

“All right?” Bill asked.

“Yes,” Neville replied nervously.

“Relax, they’ll love you.”

Neville smiled tremulously. “I hope so.”

Bill squeezed him. “Mum, I’m home!” he declared as he pushed open the door and walked into what seemed to Neville to be Christmas chaos.

Molly’s eyes went immediately to Bill’s and Neville’s clasped hands. Neville held his breath.

“Welcome home, boys,” she said, pulling them both into a hug.

Neville relaxed. He was receiving the best gift this year: a family.

~


End file.
